


Back to Nature

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Forests, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minor Character(s), Nature, One Shot, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Rare Pairings, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Study Group, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  There was nothing more that needed to be said.





	Back to Nature

Banana never thought that she would be venturing out to these outlands, or, for that matter, any kind. She was thankful to have like-minded people by her side, especially Spinner.

Spinner was very much the kind of person Banana wished she could be. She never seemed to let anything get to her, even when times were rough. Even after all that had happened, when companions had come and gone, Spinner was still there. She was a constant. Banana couldn't be more thankful to have her there.

It was too bad that there was still so much that they didn't know, what dangers still could lurk there. However, it was still better than nothing, better than the alternative, after all.

There were times when, even with strength in numbers, Banana thought that she was biting off more than she could chew. Banana shivered under the cold winds, but Spinner placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look.

There was nothing more that needed to be said. Banana returned Spinner's gaze and smiled back, silence a comfort for once.

"You still want to keep going?" Spinner asked.

"Y-yes, I sure do. Lead the way." Banana replied, the earlier fear dissipating and courage taking its place in her heart.


End file.
